Lilly Lives On
by sully vann
Summary: What if Lilly and Veronica hung out after the carwash? What if Celeste never lied to Duncan about Veronica’s paternity?


Lilly Lives On

G

Veronica/Duncan, Lilly/Logan, appearances by Celeste.

Note: In response to a fic challenge. Did a little adjusting to a flashback in 1x01, the pilot. Thanks to picklepocket for use of her transcripts and pixiee for use of her Neptune High yearbook.

Summary: What if Lilly and Veronica hung out after the carwash and Celeste never lied to Duncan about Veronica's paternity?

"God, Lilly! I see the Prozac's working!" Veronica yelled over the sound of running water and other girls in pep squad uniforms washing cars. "I see the Prozac's working!"

"High on life, Veronica Mars," Lilly giggled in reply. "I've got a secret. A good one."

Maggie, a senior pep squad member, made her way over to the two friends.

"Girls, less talk; more scrub."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Later," She promised Veronica.

Veronica heard Lilly's cell phone ring as she tried to ring out her long hair.

"Lilly, phone!" She called, picking it up and attempting to open it.

"I've got it, V!" Lilly said, rushing over and grabbing her phone before Veronica could see who it was.

Veronica finished trying to towel off her hair as Lilly carried on a very animated and heated conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"No, I'm busy." Lilly snarled into the phone. "Yeah, the car wash. But—Veronica said we were going to check out Duncan at soccer practice." Lilly replied, her eyes slightly wild. When Veronica opened her mouth to object—she told her dad she was going to stay at the car wash all day—Lilly cut her off with a finger to her lips. "I can't just bail. I have to go. I'll call you later." Lilly said, snapping her phone shut angrily.

"Who was that?" Veronica asked, picking up her sponge again.

"No one important." Lilly replied before turning to Veronica with a devilish grin. "Drop that sponge Veronica Mars! I have a idea."

"Oh, God!" Veronica mock-moaned.

"So wait, we ditched the car wash so we could go watch Duncan at soccer practice? Are you sure the sun isn't getting to you?" Veronica asked Lilly as they made their way to the Neptune High soccer field, Lilly now clad in a bikini top and green shorts.

"Veronica, since when have I ever just wanted to hang out with Donut?" Lilly chided the blonde in the passenger seat as she flipped open her cell phone and called Logan on her speed dial. After a brief conversation, Lilly flipped the phone shut and tossed it on the backseat. "Logan is going to meet us there."

"Ahh, because you're still grounded for the party you threw last weekend while your parents were away so you can't have him over. Nice move."

"Trust me, Veronica, I'm more stealth than Nancy Drew." Lilly smiled as they turned into the Neptune High parking lot.

It had officially been two weeks since Lilly stopped talking to Veronica and consequently Duncan because he was taking Veronica's side.

After Duncan's soccer practice on the day of the carwash, Veronica had borrowed Lilly's cell phone so she could let her dad know she was going to eat at the Kane's and she saw Lilly had a text message. Fumbling with Lilly's new high-tech phone, Veronica accidentally accepted the message and opened up the sender on the display panel. It was from Aaron. That when the shit hit the fan.

Thinking Aaron meant to send the message to Logan, Veronica took the phone to Logan. He began to read the message and when Lilly asked what they were doing with her phone, Veronica told her and she freaked out. Logan finished reading the message and freaked out too.

Veronica never read the message, but after witnessing the scream-fest Lilly put on before Duncan decided to take Veronica home himself was one like she'd never seen before.

Celeste knew that Lilly wasn't talking to Veronica or Duncan, but she didn't know why. She did notice that while Jake was out with clients—which Celeste knew meant out with Lianne—that Veronica made Duncan look more happy than any other of Duncan's previous girlfriends.

Day after day, Duncan and Veronica rented movies, splashed around in the pool—Veronica even got Duncan to go to the library on a weekend.

After witnessing the two playfully eating Oreos out on the patio, Celeste knew she couldn't tell Duncan her suspicions about Veronica's paternity. Celeste knew her children thought she was harsh, but she'd never intentionally hurt them.

Two years later, Veronica sits in the audience next to Logan as Duncan gives his valedictorian speech, trying to ignore the faces Lilly is making from the side.

Lilly wasn't valedictorian when she graduated the year before, but she was in the top twenty-five percent of her class, easing everyone's apprehensions about what she would do with her life after high school. She was currently attending the University of Los Angeles, where she was majoring in fashion design. If it was up to Lilly, never again would a red satin girl wear pale pink to Homecoming.

Eventually Lilly started talking to Veronica and Duncan again. She did fill Veronica in on what happened the day of the car wash

Aaron and Lilly were in the beginning stages of a relationship when Logan found out. Logan informed Lilly about what his father was capable of, and after about a year, Logan got emancipated from both of his parents.

Veronica and Duncan were dating again, but their fairytale high school romance was short-lived. Jake Kane confided in them abut Veronica's questionable paternity, and when Lianne left town to avoid the questions, they did a DNA test.

It came back negative. Duncan and Veronica weren't related.

Veronica thanked God for that fact one more time as Duncan winked at her from the podium as now-principle Van Clemmons took control of the mike.


End file.
